More than a Memory
by ClassicNancyDrew
Summary: ...The End of Storybrooke...
1. Chapter 1

This is a short introduction to a series on the world of Once Upon Time. What happened? How did it happen? Why is everyone so different since it? More importantly who is the person behind it all?

I blinked my eyes open. The so familiar forest is covered in a blanket of late December snow. I stand up to survey the surroundings. I don't remember much. Hook, Henry. We left the apartment, for something I can't remember. We were suppose to meet at the town line, Something happened, something horrible. Henry said to me. that's as far as my memory can collect hearing the sound of familiar voices I moved to the crowd gathered at the line. A lot of people were there. A few dwarfs, gold, the blue fairy, Henry and hook on the outer skirts. I tried to pushed through to get to Henry, but the crowd was to heavy in that one spot to get to him on the other side. I walked up to hook he was caught up in the action. I noticed a new bandage across his face from his forehead to his ear. A few spots of blood resigned on his neck. He appeared to be very sick from the looks of it. I touched his back. He didn't turn to me, just sighed. Out in the distance I could hear the police siren wailing as it came to the spot. Both Mary Margaret and David jumped out the car. David grabbed a horn and yelled into it.  
"If you not a part of the accident please leave now."  
Everyone stared at him like he spoke a foreign language. David looked around baffled until Gold took the horn.  
"You all have one or two options. One leave now and I spare you all a painful debt. Or two you can witness the payments of all your friends." Slowly the group moved away from the scene. Henry stared at me. Then began digging through his backpack.  
"What the bloody hell took so long." The pirate snapped.  
David rubbed the back of his neck. "We got here as fast as we could."  
"Well, it was potently clear you, were a day late and a doubloon short." His eyes watered a bit. He kicked at the rocks under foot.  
Mary Margaret turned to gold. "Can you fix this."  
He laughed at her. "Of course if it was done with magic."  
"What." I said.  
Charming stopped him. "Wait you said on the phone you could fix this."  
"No what I said dearie is the all magic comes with a price and I can't bring back people from the dead unless killed by magic and unless the one hand wonder is wrong. The cause of death is natural. "  
"What your saying that she's dead." David said.  
Who is she?  
Henry wrapped himself in a jacket from his bag. His breath could be seen in the air. Mary Margaret and I walked up to him. He got up and without a word started running down the road in the direction of Regina's.  
"Henry." I yelled. "Henry." He just kept going. Barely looking back at us. Snow cuddled into the arms of charming both were crying. Killian gazed at me in deep thought. Before shaking his head of his thoughts.  
"Well you all seem, quite comfortable with the crocodiles arrangement."  
"Don't say anything, that you will regret." Snow shoved at him. He took a step back swaying forward. Laughing cynically at the pair and gold who stayed completely blank on the subject.  
"None of you seem to posed on putting up a fight against him." He replied angrily.  
"No." Charming said stepping in. "We will find away, we have to find a way."  
Hook turned red with emotional pain woven in his words.  
"Calm down." I said to him,but he wasn't listening.  
"You all of you. Tell me you fight for her when gold bloody well tells you the fight is over. You all believe this liar!"  
"Watch it. Dearie if you haven't forgotten a lot of them have you labeled as a liar. Blacksmith."  
David tried to put a hand on his shoulder. "We never give up hope."  
"Precisely." Gold added. "She still has 48 hours before her body dies."  
Killian looked more furious then ever. "Well let's just wait and see if magically she can be saved. You don't have her blood on your hands none of you do." Just now I see the blood on his fingertips and down the front of his shirt and pants. What happened? He went and knelt down to body on the ground covered in a white blanket. I gasped in fear. I can't believe!  
He lifted the sheet and placed his hands on her face.  
"Emma." He cried out in agonizing pain of lost that rang over the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

2 days earlier.

"Mom... Mom?" I turned to Henry, who was staring intently into my face.  
"What is it kid?" I asked, returning to the hot cocoa I was nursing.  
"You blanked out for a minute." Henry said, looking at me with concern. That had been happening more and more lately, I felt myself losing my sense of the world. Almost all of it can be contributed to the chaos that had been surrounding me after that had happened. With Zelena gone and all these new found powers to deal with can anyone blame me for being stressed?  
"Sorry kid." I handed him lunch his money. "I'll pick you up after we get done cleaning up the mess Zelena left."  
"No worries, Hooks taking me to his ship today." He said with a smile.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Yeah." He said, his grinning widening. "He said we can play darts, camp out and meet ladies."  
I laughed. "Tell that pirate that he better keep himself in line."  
Henry laughed. "There are no moms on board a pirate ship."  
"Hey kid get to school before I take away pirate privileges."  
"Okay." He said, grabbing his backpack and taking off. "Bye mom."  
I placed my mug into the sink, running the water as I did so. I was glad that Hook had been making time for Henry. He had been helping tremendously with that father void that Henry has with Neal's passing. I froze. Neal!  
"Oww!" I shouted under my breath as the water burned red marks into my skin before I flipped it off. Oh god, i thought grimly, this looks great,just great.  
"Good morning Emma." Mary Margaret said cheerfully walking out of her and David's room.  
"Hey-"  
I was cut off by Neal's fits of crying as he heard his mothers voice and her not coming to pick him up.  
"Ahh shhh." Mary Margaret cooed, walking towards the infants cradle.  
"Well, anyways, I have to meet with Regina on the town line problem." I said turning away from her.  
Mary Margaret looked up at me. "Oh, Charming is coming to this one. He really wants to help with anything" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think he is just trying to get out the house."  
I wouldn't blame him if he is. Mary Margaret is so baby crazy lately you just watch her baby talk to Neal for like an hour before she notices you. "You can never tell with Dad." I said with a sigh raising a hand to run through my hair.  
She looked at me and her eyes widening as she spotted the burns on my hands. "Emma sweetie-"  
"It's fine." I said hastily, pulled my hands into my chest. "Just ran the water to hot, that's all."  
"Good morning family." Charming said with a wide smile as he came out of the bathroom in his full sheriff gear. Boy, that cologne was heavy on his neck, I could smell it from here.  
"Morning darling." Snow replied, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at him. "Big news this morning, Neal is exactly four weeks and two old."  
Charming smiled at her, wrapping a arm around her waist. "That's wonderful."  
"Yeah." I commented dryly. "Almost as great as the time he turned 3 weeks and 5 days."  
Mary Margaret grasped my uninjured hand. "It is it really! Time is passing so fast on his childhood. I don't want to miss a thing."  
Yeah, like the 28 years of my life that you all missed, I felt like adding.  
"I'm off, bye guys" I commented off handily as I headed out the door.  
I shut the door behind me. Wow, I'm in an irritable mood this morning.  
As I drove down to the town line, I felt myself starting to drift out of conscious again. I gasped as I saw sparks lick up on the wires of the console, running along to the wheel. The car shook for a moment and I froze with fear till it ceased. I let out a breathe of relief. I don't know what had been going on all lately these days but it has to stop. After fifteen minutes of cautious driving, I parked my car into Regina's drive way. I walked up opening the door with trepidation noticing a purple cloud was about to slam into my face. I ducked. Regina walked up to the front door completely unfazed by the magic that could have killed me moments ago.  
"I'm glad your alarm system works." I said with an edge.  
She blew it off with a smirk. "With all that's happened in Storybrooke I believe I can't be to cautious. Especially with you, Swan."  
"Perfect great way to start a truce." I returned with just as much spite.  
She just gave me a biting look. Moving into her study she shuffled a few papers around and tossed aside a few books. She was obviously looking for something in particular.  
"Ah, ha! Here it is." She said in triumph, handing me a piece of parchment. It appeared to be torn from an old book. The language was foreign to me, but I did pick up a few things from the pictures in between paragraphs.  
"It's a spell." I said incredously. "Now why would we want to eliminate magic with magic?"  
"No see here." She grinned wickedly at me. "This a protection spell. It will seal Storybrooke and everyone in it inside without any other magical beings coming inside."  
It sounded great, but as the ultimate quote of all time. (All magic comes with a price.) I don't believe that this was what's best for this town.  
"What's the catch?" I asked her.  
She appeared puzzled. "How would I know? I can't even read it. We have to get Gold to translate."  
"How can we trust him?" I quipped.  
"Well their is no one else who can read it. The blue fairy was the only other person I know who could read Atlantean."  
"I'll get Gold to translate this."  
Regina laughed wickedly at me, Snapping the paper from my hand. "Yes, with your charming pirate boyfriend who had an affair with his wife? Like thats gonna work Swan." Sometimes I wonder how Regina can sleep at night with so many enemies.  
"I will take it to him. Him and my mother had a connection. He will help us." She said confidently, tucking the paper from my reach.  
"Unless she screwed him over to." I said darkly.  
"Touché," Regina said.  
"I'm coming, we can both handle Gold. Besides I assume the reason you called me over is because you can't do the spell alone." I said this while eyeing her for the truth. I sensed that she really did need me.  
"Fine." She griped.

I opened the door to Golds shop. The twinkling bell had become ominous after all the visits to the shop. The overgrown souvenir shop hasn't changed. So many stories I remember being told in foster homes The lion king, Cinderella, Pocahontas, It's to weird to see, a staff from the lion king, A coin from Pocahontas and a glass slipper from Cinderella. I ogled at the magic lamp in front of me. Three wishes wouldn't that be nice.  
"What can I be of service to you two fine lady's?" His smooth voice said, coming from the large window he was gazing out of.  
Regina charged, with me in tow, to the front of the shop where Gold stood presiding almost judging the people in this town  
"Cut the crap." I said roughly to him.  
He smiled at me. " Someone's being a little feisty today. " he said, turning his eyes away and walking towards the back of the shop. "Needless to say, I am very busy this morning and do not have time for such games."  
I pulled the paper from Regina's hands that were clutching it with such a force I was surprised she didn't rip the frail parchment. Shooting her a look I handed it over to Gold. "We need you to translate this for us."  
He took out his glasses propped up on his nose, taking the paper with reverence and looking it over. "Ah yes, it's been a while dearie, since I have seen anything in Atlantean."  
I leaned my elbow on the counter, peering at the foreign language."You can translate it for us right?"  
He waved his hand in the air. "Well of course. It will take time though, but from what I see here you are missing one vital ingredient."  
"And what is that?" Regina demanded.  
He lowered the paper,move in and whispered hoarsely. "The crystal of Atlantis."

"Crystal of Atlantis." I repeated to Mary Margaret, Henry and David as we sat in a booth at Granny's diner later that day.  
"I thought that the crystal was a myth." Charming said in a whisper to me as Granny came over and poured more coffee into my half empty cup.  
"If we have any chance of saving this town we need that crystal." I said resolutely.  
Henry peered up from his food, an eager look in his eyes. "I could read through the storybook again. If it helps."  
I messed up his hair fondly. "Thanks kid."  
Mary Margaret was being very quiet through the whole discussion as she sat with a grim looked up at me and I cocked my head in her direction.  
"Something on your mind, honey?" He Asked her as he snaked his arm around her waist.  
She shook her head fast, obviously lying, there was so truth to her fib."Oh, nothing, I was just worried about Belle watching Neal."  
I groaned. "She has it handled. if she can survive with Gold for all that time then I think she can survive an infant."  
Mary Margaret sunk back into her chair. "I suppose your right." Suddenly she shot to her feet."You know what? I'm not very hunger and I have to go make sure Neal has food and stuff."  
"Snow." David said calling to her pointlessly as she was moving quickly and already through the door.  
"That's my que." he said sighing and dropping his coffee on the table. He gave us a parting wave and followed her out the door.  
"Hey kid how was hanging out with Hook?" I asked Henry, trying to ignore the weird behavior on Mary Margaret's lit up instantly, Hook had awakened a lost boy.  
"He gave me this cool telescope." He said excitedly pulling out a old telescope handing it to me. "He wanted me to have it, he said that I will find what I'm looking for through it."  
I took it and turned it over. Rubbing off some soot from the simple gold telescope. L.J was engraved in the side and the side had B.F. What could that mean?  
I handed it back to him. "Cool kid." I replied smiling at his enthusiasm.  
"More coffee guys?" Ruby asked. Already filling my cup up again.  
Henry got up slinging his backpack on his shoulder. "I have to go back to go and look through the book again, I'll let you know if I find anything. Bye."  
"Bye." I said, looking down and playing with my side salad morosely.  
I glanced up as Belle slid into the chair across from me, looking slightly anxious."I couldn't help, but over hear your conversation."  
She'a always to polite to say that she is eavesdropping.  
"Your going to need a few more things for that spell then a stone." She said quickly getting straight to business as I stared at her curiously.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back, surveying her. "Like what?"  
She checked to make sure no one was listening and leaned in close. "You will need a few things from the shop. I can get them to you later today when Rumple is not around. "  
"That's it? Cool" I said starting to get up to leave till she grabbed my arm, her eyes filled with concern.  
"Emma you are aware that a human sacrifice must be made to the crystal?"  
I was a little taken back to say the least. "Regina never mentioned that"  
Belle appeared puzzled. Of course this is her general state Belle is to curious to see the danger ahead and to innocent to believe that someone is truly all evil. Maybe that's why her and Gold are such a pair.  
"I'll leave you to your lunch." She said walking back to the bar top, with a slight furrow in her brow.  
Mary Margaret's tantrum will probably keep David from going to Station, I reasoned as I walked from Granny's heading to the station taking along two cups of cocoa. Unlocking the front door, I stepped into the room, flipped the light switch and moved to my desk.  
"Well, hello, love." That cocky blue eyed pirate greeted me as I walked in and saw him lounging in my chair with his feet propped up on my desk. I slide him the second cup of cocoa.  
He looked at it. "Am I that predictable?"  
"Aye." I remarked sarcastically, smiling at his distasteful look, I pushed his legs off my desk and sat down on his lap.  
"Your boy had a wonderful time today with me" He said smirking at me.  
"Killian, do I have to kill you?"  
"Nay, m'lady, the boy may have over stepped his boundaries, but I took care of it."  
I coughed on my cocoa. "Over stepped what boundaries?"  
He chuckled "I assume the boy didn't tell you, so let's keep the secrets between the men."  
I got up from Killian's lap and shuffled some papers around. Cat missing, money stolen, backpack...all threats to the town according to the citizens.  
"Look at these, fender bender, identify theft... cat missing? Everyone put in the report that it could only be a magical explanation."  
He stood up and came over to look at the reports over my shoulder. "I wasn't aware that identify thievery is only a action of your metal sheet. I wouldn't have bloody well called this place on All Hallows' Eve."  
I shook my head at him. "I wish Regina would just get this spell up. People are starting to get paranoid." I said wearily going through another report.  
He took a long drag of his drink and set it down "It's an unprofitable service swan, folks are never going to be at ease with this town. I can't even get the bloody picture crate to work at my will."  
I laughed loudly at that and tossed a file to side, my mind wandering to Killian's first night with the television. Oh, how he yelled at the thing, saying that it was was of dark magic. Then again maybe it is...  
I suddenly felt Hook's familiar arms wrapping around my abdomen. "I feel the winds of change coming in, love. The future is gonna be a marvelous thing."  
I smiled and turned to whisper in his ear. "You better get out of here, David's coming by."  
He took a step back, unwrapping his arms from me, giving me a devious grin. "Your father loves me."  
"Yeah, he just doesn't love you with me." I remarked pointedly, watching him walk towards the exit.  
"Not yet, just wait and see, love." He said, his eyes following me as he headed through the door. "Just wait and see."

The air was chilled as It was only early December, the wind frigidly blowing against the skeleton of the trees. A storm was coming slowly, it was wielding it's power, trying to build into enormity. The wind kicked up fiercely upturning the remaining stray plants up and pulling tree limbs from the ground. Horrendous sounds hissed between the jagged limbs, screaming in inhumanly anguish.  
"Emma." A hoarse voice whispered eerily from the shadows of the trees, barely hearable under the uneducated ear. "Swan..."  
In the curls of fog and the dark of the shadows a face was forming, curling and swirling. Snakelike eyes of green, ears pointed as sharp as shards of glass. The creatures skin glistened like scales of a silver fish, and. The grin that the creatures face formed could induce an incurable vomit. The smile tugged his skin back like a curtain, revealing carnivore teeth that could rip the flesh of the prey. The viper tongue slipped from its teeth licking its lips, the creature was so hungry for the next victims blood. It was watching over the quaint little town, so eager to slash it with his venomous claws. The wrinkled scaled hand of the demon gradually pulling out of the fog, wrapping it's slimy fingers over the dark rock it steamed up around the hand, melting the vines clinging to the rock. The creature, the storm, all will come to be. Soon. Very, very, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

"Uhh..." I groaned loudly. My head! These books had so many words and pages and I have been feeling the slow build of a migraine for the last three hours. I glanced up at the clock, 8:30, God, it's late. I opened my phone and noted how Henry hasn't called. Hook must have brought him home. At these thoughts Regina walked out of the back room with a small pile of books.  
"Find anything?" I asked tapping my foot, intrigued by all the dusty old books.  
"I don't know yet." She said with her steely cold atmosphere. "It will take me sometime to go through them."  
I shuffled back, raising my hands in surrender, time is an inadament object that clearly will slip from my fingers if not careful.  
She glared at my tapping foot. "Results don't happen on a flip of a switch, Swan." She hissed at me.  
"I know." I paced, shooting her a impatient look. "New residents are starting to show up. Granny said the inn is filling up, between me and Charming I dont know if we can keep these characters in check."  
She pushed her bangs back angrily. "Well, I'm glad the police department is doing their job."  
"We are handling it Regina." I clipped. "But we are out numbered."  
She picked up her purse and walked to the library door.  
"Well maybe if you didn't spend so much time trying to ruin my happy ending then you would have time to handle your job, Sheriff."  
With that she slammed the door. I felt like it would be like pressing pins into her skull to ask her why she discluded the sacrifice from me.  
I gathered my things, I won't keep Belle out late keeping the library open.  
Walking out I heard her lock the door behind me. I shivered, the December air was definitely prominent. The very last of the fall leaves got swept away with the biting cold wind, leaving me feel eerily cold. Storybrooke was a ghost town after the dinner rush to the diner, It almost makes me wish I brought my sunshine yellow car to lighten the mood.  
Snap.  
I whipped my head around. I pressed my hand to my belt where my gun sat, glancing around. I sighed, nothing. Maybe I was just as paranoid as the people in this town.  
Snap.  
That time was not my imagination. Flicking my head to one side I saw a person in a dark hoodie. The gender was indistinguishable because of the size of the clothes that didn't fit well. The figure turned to a car mirror, but I couldn't see it's face, though I knew it could see me. Plugging the ears with white earphones, the figure jogged away from the building. I released a breath I barely realized I was holding. We have to get this spell up.

Gold.  
I waltzed to the storybrooke cemetery, a dreary night tis is. So many graves, many of which I have helped place the person in. Graham, Cora and Pan. A wicked grin fitted across my face. The only person I placed here is Pan, I will have to bring up my reputation.  
"This is ridiculous." A man wailed carrying a shovel and a small box.  
"Oh come now are we complaining again Dr. Whales?" I remarked jovially.  
He glanced at me angrily and I trudged toward the grave sight. Recently Whales has been in a bit of a depression. Only a slight problem in my world. You see, Whales has a certain memory that is causing him oh, so much pain and I have recently given him the opportunity to relisqush the memory no more. For a price that is, and right now he is to be my slave.  
"Which one?" He grunted, referring to the graves as he stretched out his lower back.  
I walked past twelve headstones before finding the one I desired. "This is the one." I said as I pointed a steady hand down to the dark grave. One of the very few things that can make me feel anything. Having to rob the grave of my son.  
"This is..." Whales started glancing me to the grave, waiting for a explanation.  
"Baelfires, yes I am not illiterate. Now I suggest you start digging," I said grinning happily at his disgruntled face. "I rather not be here when the sun comes up."  
He glared at me, picking up his shovel, he scowled at the damp earth underneath. I took a seat on a rock staring at the cane I carried with me. Oh, Bae, why are you the one with the only object that can give me what I want? What a cruel twist that the fates have given me. But then again, I am villain and villains never get a happy ending.  
Whales stopped after a moment to catch his breath and wipe his brow.  
"Keep digging Frankenstein," I taunted, suddenly feeling viscous.  
He shot me a glare in his sweaty mud ridden face. "Why go through all of this? Why Gold?"  
I motioned to shovel, he can keep shoveling as I explain. He tossed the earth back.  
"Earlier today Regina gave me an interesting little spell. It is a protection spell."  
He stopped looked at me incredulously. "What is it that brings to your attention?"  
I clicked my tongue, I should rapt him against his temple with my cane.  
"When young Bae died he had a necklace with him. That necklace has some of the magic in it that Miss Swan used to cast the spell to save me. That magic has the last remains of the original dark one. The only thing strong enough to complete the spell. That is precisely why we must find it before Miss Swan and Regina get to it."  
My jaw stiffened as I heard the clack of his shovel on the coffin.  
"Why?" He huffed, getting ready to lift the lid of the casket. It wouldn't budge.  
I frowned deeply at him, hissing every word out, "This is where my son died, this town deserves to suffer at the hands of me for my son."  
Whales crawled around the coffin, taking a crowbar to the side.  
I stepped back, I couldn't bear to see Bae like this. The child I tried to love, the little boy so scared of the coming war, of the dark one, of me. Oh, Bae, I was never able to make things right for us. All this I'm doing for you. We will make them suffer the way we have.  
"It's not in here." I heard Whales yell at me from the pit.  
"It has to be." I yelled back at him.  
"Their isn't a necklace down her." My mind was racing, I whacked the tree with my cane in a fit of rage.  
"Of course," I murmured to myself. "Swan," she is just about to lose a certain piece of jewelry.

Charming.

"What was so important that you had to drag me out this late at night?" Regina hissed at me while tying her night robe. She closed her front door,and turned to me, I doubt she wanted us inside for a friendly chat and coffee.  
"We need to talk about Emma's powers." Snow said watching me, of course, she has Neal wrapped tightly in her arms. The child is almost as ever present as his namesake.  
She laughed darkly. "Ah, the Charmings are worried that their perfect new child will be endangered by their old firebomb. Well, he will."  
Maybe it was my imagination, but I could detect a hint of envy.  
Neal screamed at that moment, Snow covered his head. "There has to be something we can do to stop her magic." She exclaimed frantically while trying to shush Neal.  
I sighed. "This is our daughter we are talking about. "  
She turned to me, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "And this is our son and our town we are talking about protecting."  
I rubbed my forehead, ready to comment on Regina's smirk at our bickering.  
"Emma may be safe," Snow said cutting me off as I opened my mouth. "But her powers are dangerous. David, if she hurts someone she will never forgive herself. "  
"Which she will, her powers are new and unknown." Regina said suddenly interested in the conversation. "She won't be able to exercise restraint without knowledge of her ability. "  
I rubbed my neck, weary of this whole situation. We should not be talking to Regina about this. Her and Emma still aren't on speaking terms, despite them working together.  
"What about the spell?" I asked her pointedly, ready to change the subject. "She said that you need her for the spell, her powers must be under some kind of control if you are trusting her with the towns likelihood?"  
She drawled her words out in emphasize. "I am using her powers as a supply, Charming. I need her so I won't drain myself before the spell is complete."  
Mary Margaret perked up at this. "Can you teach her Regina? How to contain herself?"  
Regina laughed cynically, As cold as the air is. You could almost feel a drop in the temperate.  
"I have no desire to train Miss Swan and even if I did, power like hers will never be contained. It will ultimately be her undoing and I will take a front row seat to ending of her happiness."  
She stepped in her doorway. "Good night." And with that slammed the door without another reply.  
Snow turned to me, her eyes welling up."Oh, David what are we going to do?" She cried, Startling a sleeping Neal, then curled back to sleep.  
"We can work this out." I told her firmly. She seemed to be losing hope in Emma.  
"Don't pretend you don't see the machines going crazy when she's around." I shook my head. "David, the television doesn't work when she is near it. The baby shouldn't have to see it."  
I grimaced her as she patted the sleeping baby fondly. I know she is trying to hang onto every moment we lost with Emma, but this baby is no longer a ours it's hers.  
"He is a baby," I said caressing her face. "Look, the whole thing is not as bleak as Regina has us believe. We can cure Emma, but we have to be her parents until we find a cure."  
She nodded. "We will call Gold tomorrow. He'll know how to take care of her magic. "  
I touched the top of Neal's head, thinking over what Snow was suggesting. "We can make this place safe for him agian." She smiled then, noticed my hand. Lightly slapping it away.  
"He has a soft spot." She remarked. I cringed, knowing that this was something I had to work on.

Emma

"Hey pirate." I remarked throwing my keys in the bowl. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room, sort of watching a show. The tv static was obviously giving him a very disoriented picture.  
He rolled his head to one side, half smiling at me, his eyes finding mine. "Hello love, come sit and watch the magic picture crate."  
God! he has to learn the names for things. I walked to the tv, kicking the bottom stand, making the picture became significantly better and I came and to sit with him on the couch. His arm draped over my shoulders and I moved back suddenly.  
"Where's Henry?" I asked.  
"Relax lass, your boy went to see the head doctor. Hoppers, I believe is his name. Regina took him away."  
I did relax, falling back into his arms.  
He kissed my forehead. "Love, why is it that you don't want anyone knowing about us?"  
I grimaced at his question. "It's complicated." I replied moving from the suddenly uncomfortable couch to make some coffee.  
He appeared confused by my less then enthusiastic response. "How complicated is it?"  
"It not that it's too complicated..." I started, grabbing the refrigerater door and suddenly I froze. The happy photo of Neal and Henry in the bug was still stuck to the door. I bit my lip. Don't do this here, Emma.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and knowing who it was, I instantly felt a little better. "I'm sorry." He said and I could the sadness in his voice. "Baelfire was a good person to you and to Henry. He cared very deeply for you both."  
My eyes watered when I turned to him. It took him by surprise to see me so vulnerable. "Emma." He whispered. I took his hand and hurriedly pushed back an escaping tear.  
"Listen, right now is a hard time for me and Henry. Please don't bring anything new that he would have to deal with." I said, my voice catching slightly.  
"Aye." He whispered hoarsely.  
I moved in and tilted his chin up with my nose. "How about a romantic comedy?" I suggested, gesturing to the tv. He seemed even more confused now.  
" I don't know what the bloody hell that means."he whispered.  
After pulling him by his collar all the way to the couch we sat there for three hours, watching every stupid movie we could find. That's three hours of my life I'm never getting back. After a while I left the arms of the pirate and he groaned. "Uh,please would you be so kind to return my other half?"  
"Haha." I said dryly with a pony in my mouth, tying up my hair. "Look, I have to take a shower. "  
He kinked his eyebrow up at me "Is that an invitation?"  
"No." I said suddenly my humor diminished. "Henry will be back soon, so clean up."  
He clicked his tongue at me."Nay, you forget I'm not a serving wench."  
I gave him a glare and shut off the tv.  
"Well, I don't see how a little swabbing couldn't be in order." He said watching me start to tidy up.  
I pulled a towel from the rack. "You have to leave before Henry gets back." I shouted walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
"I could be out faster Swan if I didn't have to clean a whole damn parade."  
A smile twitched on my face as I hopped into the shower. I wanted to be ready to pull an all nighter once Henry fell asleep, knowing the Charming's had a meeting and would be out all night. They said not to wait up, so the house was mine. I jumped suddenly as I realized how hot the water felt against my skin. I went to turn the handle and shut off the water but the handle was closed off and the fiercely hot water wouldn't stop coming.  
"Ow!" I yelped, jumping back as hot water hit my arm. I could already feel a blister forming. The water picked up pouring harder, faster and I struggled with the knobs. Nothing was working! I got out, grabbing a white towel on the floor and tying it around me, steam building on the mirror. I reached for the door handle, it wouldn't turn, it wasn't budging. I kicked the door but nothing happened. The whole room was over heating, insufferable fog clouding over the bathroom. It was suffocating.  
"Swan? Are you okay?" Instantly the place cleared as Hook continued to bang on the water stopped running.  
"Open the door." I gasped out. He opened and I stumbled out the room.  
"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed As the cloud of steam burst from the door way. I sat right on the floor trying to catch my breath.  
"What happened?" He asked, bending down, touching my arm.  
"The valve wouldn't shut off." I commented as he fell on one knee next to me on the floor.  
"Are you alright, do you need to see a doctor?" I shook my head. He touched my chin and reeled back a little. "Love, your on fire."  
I began to lay against the door frame. "Ow!" I screamed again and Hook jumped forward. "My arm. "  
He turned over the melted piece of skin and I noticed how very bad it looked."Swan..."His face contorting in concern.  
"I'm going to see a doctor on this." I said firmly as he held my hand in his, his eyes searching over the skin. The front door slammed. Henry.  
"Mom, you here?" Henry called. I didn't have the energy to move now. As he came to the bathroom hallway and saw me he instantly knelt before me. "Mom,are you okay?"  
I smiled weakly resting my back on the doorframe, closing my eyes against the throbbing in my hand. "I'm okay kid, the water got hot and then wouldn't turn off."  
His eyes darted from me and Hooks hands to Hook to me and back to my burn. "Your going to a doctor right?"  
"Yeah, I just want to get up." Hook helped me to stand and I was happy to find that my legs were alright.  
"Lass, you may want to try a different attire." Killian said, looking me over. I looked down and realized the towel is all my clothing. I blushed a little, slowly moving to the bedroom instead of the bathroom. Wasn't planning on making that mistake twice today. After a considerably long time it took to get dressed, being careful to avoid irritating the burn further. I chose a tank top, the jacket wasn't going to happen today.  
Twenty minutes later I drove to the hospital with Henry in the back and Hook in the front seat, catching sideways glances at me. I went into the hospital and after an exam of my arm a nurse on duty told me that she was going to wrap the burn.  
"How bad is it?" I pressed her.  
Henry stared intently at the nurse as she kept a serene face. "Second degree burns. Very serious, you will most likely have scaring. Though I can't say a thing until Dr. Whales comes in tomorrow, he will want to see it again."  
"Yeah, sure." I murmured, not happy at all about it.  
I jumped suddenly as David and Mary Margaret burst through the door with Neal in Mary Margaret's arms.  
"Emma what happened?" Mary Margaret asked frantically, her eyes scanning me over.  
"The water again, we should get those pipes checked. "  
She shared a sideways glance with David, who barely took his eyes off of Hook.  
"The important thing is." I said Trying to divert his attention. "Im okay."  
"Why is he here?" David asked rudely, jerking his head in Hooks direction.  
"He was issuing a complaint about..." I left this wide open for him, waiting for him to fill it in. Hook pulled his gaze from me and responded smoothly to Charming."Ruckus, I have been experiencing late night ruckus. "  
Charming glared at him. "On your boat?"  
"You be surprised, mate ." He took out his flask and drank from it. "Interested?" he waved it at David.  
"Guys I'm fine," I said jumping from the table. "Let's go home. " We left and headed back home. It was nearly two and I have to be up tomorrow to help with this spell. I went straight to my room and fell into a hard sleep.

Ruby.

"Okay, okay.I get it." I complained to granny.  
"Ruby don't you sass me, young lady." I cocked my hip. I'm an adult, no one besides granny can tell me what to do.  
"I'm going to run tonight and don't stop me." I huffed Closing the door. I turned, granny shook her head and went back to her dishes. I know the rules stay away from the town, go with my head not instincts I got it.  
"Ruby, Ruby, please wait." Belle called down the street.  
"Belle." I exclaimed. "It's dangerous to be out so late at night."  
"I know." she panted, running towards me. "I just had to catch you before you left."she handed me a small scroll.  
"Emma needs these things for a spell. Give it to Grumpy, he will know where to find them."  
I nodded. "What kind of spell is it?" I asked curiously. Magic is such a horrible thing right now and opening magic to the town again sounded like a bad idea to me.  
"It's a protection spell." She said excitedly. "It will blanket the town to stop anyone without pure intentions from entering storybrooke."  
I Laughed linking the scroll to my arm. "A spell to keep us safe, it's almost like a dream."  
I sat on the ground ready for the clouds to curl back and me to take true form. I glanced worriedly at Belle. "You should probably leave. I'm not sure how I will act with you around. "  
She shook off a thought."Of course." She laughed. "One thing that's bothering me is Rumple acting strange towards me since this morning."  
"I barely see him." I replied unconcerned with her comment.  
"Well, it just that he has been mumbling to himself. Today he told someone to meet him at the cemetery. "  
That's very odd. "I will look for him when I'm out."  
"Thank you," she said sincerely. She ran down the street, the first bit of moonlight licked at my feet. Slowly the painful breaking and reforming of my bones began. My spine curled downward in a splintering snap,  
I howled out in pain. My eyesight shifted and my senses heightened. I raced down the trail keeping a good distance from the town. Fight my instincts I thought as I ran to the mine, scratching at the door.  
Grumpy opened the door staring at the wolf in front of him. "Ruby what is it?" I shook my furry head pulling the note off and leaving it. She must have left all the instructions on it because he turned to me. "We will have them ready by morning."  
I took off along the night. The wind ripped through my hair. My feet beating the dirt underfoot. I stopped at the cemetery, Everything in this form is clear as day. I walked over to the graves, nothing looks upturned. Until I saw Neal's grave. The mud was fresh someone had dug here. My heart picked up, I could smell him and where his cane hit the tree. Then another smell so familiar smell hit my nose. Sniffing at the earth I dug a bit where the smell was the strongest. A watch. I knew this watch, it's Dr. Whales. I sniffed it. It's definestly Whales. I huffed through my nose angrily, he was the one who Gold was meeting. I dug up the earth in fury and ran to the top the hill. I flung my head back and howled, I hoped that everyone knew that Whales and Rumpelstiltskin unearth Neal's grave.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello! Could you please take the time if you enjoy this fic to leave a beautiful review by your beautiful mind? YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL VIEWERS!


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the impossibly long wait, I had the most extreme writers block. I tried to write this chapter and had to scratch the first four drafts. Hopefully this is better. I love that I have some reviews I want to hear everything, even the negative so I can improve. This chapter I'm experimenting with snow white and hook. Thank you to everyone who has followed me this far.**

Yep, I still don't own anything

"That's all you saw?" I ask Ruby after she morosely finished telling me of what she had seen that night of Mr Gold and the alleged grave robbing. She nodded, her eyes cast down

"I had to tell you. Who knows what Gold is cooking up since Neal died, he's dangerous when he's hurt." My heart seized up and that little part of me that still loved and belonged to Neil felt so broken when I hear about how Gold had been in his grave.

"Thank you." I replied quickly. "I will do a follow up report and let you know." She left the station with her head down. I sense their is more she isn't telling me and I suspect that Gold didn't go alone to the cemetery and dug up Neil's grave. I know their was someone with him. She would twitched every time I brought up my suspicions.

"Good morning Ruby." David said happily walking through the door and passing a solemn Ruby who barely glanced up at him. He carried a box in and from the bright blue packaging, I could tell was from the bakery.

"I though some sugar would help us in this crystal crisis." I snorted. I wouldn't call this a crisis. Then again between David and Mary Margaret I'm not sure who is more melodramatic.

"Well, first off we need to know what's included in this sacrifice." I reply, anxiously tapping at the table. "Maybe you want someone who knows the underwater realm." Ariel said smiling as she appeared in the doorway, walking in with her hand gently clasped to her purse.

"You know about Atlantis?" I felt my face light up at her indication.

She blew a piece of hair from her eye and continued. "When Atlantis sunk I traveled to their realm. I know a bit about it from Kida's family." I gazed at her, my full attention on her as I resisted the urge to interrupt and ask who Kida is.

"Okay, little mermaid, what do you know?" She daintily took a seat. "Well, you can't offer just anyone to the crystal."

"You mean the sacrifice won't accept just anyone?" I ask her. Charming crossed his arm and wrinkled his brows in puzzlement.

"Okay, so how will we know who the crystal wants?" He asked her. She shrugged. "You won't. The crystal will make the chose and that person will just know."

She got up to leave, looking at us one last time and I could see that she didn't want to tell me that the crystal has only chosen royalty. "My friend." She choked. "Kida, she was chosen by this crystal. This isn't a blessing or a honor. it's something that this town is all to familiar with. A curse."

I shared a look with my father. "What do you mean?" He said curiously. "I mean, yes, it will protect this town. But at what cost? Because, whoever the sacrifice is, they are gonna have to pay it."

She stared at me with sympathy."Last person chosen was a princess, don't let that be the case again Emma." With that she stood, walked through the station and shut the door behind her.

I turned to David with more determination than ever. "We need to find Gold."

David grasped my arm as I started for the door. "Emma, I think we should talk to the fairies. Gold shouldn't be trusted. " I stared intently into his eyes. "Gold is the only person with the power to stop these things from entering Storybrooke. I'm going to take my chances."

"He went in to Neal's grave last night, " he gestured to the door. " I know you Emma and I know you just want to get out there and question him." I pulled out my car keys. "You have your reasons, I have mine. Besides, we still have to file a report." I walked out the station, David following me closely behind.

After hurriedly getting in my car we drove down the street with some classical mush playing on the radio. I clipped the song midway. David laughed. "You didn't like that song?"

"No." I said sarcastically. "I didn't like the whole CD." Suddenly I felt a rumble vibrating through the steering wheel. I turned to Charming and seeing his wide-eyes I could tell he felt it too. The whole car rocked in jitters, making us gasp and forcing me to jerk the car to a stop. Earthquake, I thought as I pulled the car to the side. I heard screams, turning my head I saw people running from the buildings. We definitely need a better emergency plan with how often this happens.

Charming leaped into action the moment the car stopped, he moved through the crowd shouting. "Get out of the way!"

"Swan, what's going on.?" Regina yelled, appearing at my side.

"How would I know? " I returned. The earth rocked again under foot and slowly I felt the ground splitting. I looked down stepping over the crack that was appearing under me. Heat and smoke emitted from the crack. The crack ran down the street, all the way to the nearest building, making the front of the ice cream shop crumbled down before us. The shaking gave once last rumble than slowed down to barely a vibration before it stopped completely. I walked up to David as he was helping a person with their ankle. When he saw me approaching he took a step back, a slightly confused expression on his face. Regina stared at me, her face pinched in deep concentration.

I returned with a glare. "Take a picture, it will last longer Swan."

Regina hissed. "Don't think I don't realize you had something to do with this."

She laughed at me, tossing back a piece of raven hair. "Oh, really Swan, that's what you want us all to believe. That I did this."

I gestured to the ground, filled with people struggling to their feet. "Only you would do something like this to get back at me. That quake started at my car."

She snarled at me. "One day Swan, everyone will know who you really are. I hope that I will be there to watch you fall."

I grinned. "You are going to be waiting a long time for that." She turned dramatically walking away from the damage, her back to me as she spoke. "I have a feeling It'll be a lot sooner than you think."

Snow.

I cradled my son to my chest as he raised his hands innocently, stretching out at the open air. As I watch him I think of how defenseless he is and how all i want for him is for him to have his best chance. I sighed, I had said the same thing with Emma. Unfortunately, that didn't not pan out as we expected. The door bell rang and I ran to it, clutching Neal to me.

"It's you." I said with little to no enthusiasm. The filthy pirate walked into my living room, ignoring my comment. His dark completion disrupting our bright little home."What do you want? I am busy"

He gestured at Neal. "Ah, love, I can see you can be quite busy with young babes attention. So I will make this quick. Where is the prince?"

"Not here."I replied quickly. "You may leave now." I hurried to open the door again. He, much to my dismay, decided to take a seat on one the bar stool and started absentmindedly playing with an apple could Emma see in him? I understand the appeal with Neal, but honestly Captain Hook is so dark and depressing.

"Well, alright then." I said awkwardly when he made it clear he was staying. "What else do you need?"

He got up and looked me dead in the eye, his dark eyes locked on me. I faced worst demons then him, he couldn't scare me. "That's a matter I hope you have good intentions towards" He whispered hoarsely. "Emma."

"I am appalled that you ask such a thing to her mother!" He gave that stupid grin. I felt the urge to take a step back, but I returned with a angry glare. "Aye, Let's say between the two of us you won't be winning mother of the year."

I placed Neal into his bed, facing the pirate with firm determination. "You can leave if you have anything else to say, because I won't hear it."

"A few of my men happened upon you and Regina in a ring-ling of the sorts about Emma. Fancy that her very mother and father consulting with her enemy."

"I am stunned." I shouted at him. "You question my parenting? You may leave!"

He leaned in close with the deviously look dancing in his eyes, I did take a step back this time. "Tell me once m'lady that you have no possession of a inner darkness."

I swear, first he comes in insults my parenting and now he wants to know how evil I am! "None at all. I am completely pure unlike you and Rumpelstiltskin." He jaw tightened. "That little bit of darkness, puts me in a higher scale of protection then you m'lady. " he glowered down at me. "Lass, that darkness I possess, it inclines me to do things fitting to myself. If Emma were in, say, danger would your innocent and pure heart fight to the bloody death? Would you have the ability to endanger or possibly kill to save her?"

I took a few steps from him and straightened my shirt. "There are other ways." I replied smartly. "People shouldn't jump to killing. "

"Aye, you wouldn't have the heart to rescue her. That's where I come out on top."I hissed at him. He is absurd to think I will believe anything he says. With one last dark glance at me he crossed the apartment and reached for the door handle, stopping before he walked out the door and saying "This curse, if it chooses Emma, will you save this town if it means she has to die?"

I froze up, unfortunately he knew of the crystal and the power it possesses. "There is always a different way. We just need time."

"Would you be the one to sacrifice her?" He yelled not turning to face me.

"If the little family I have left, my Neal and Charming were all I had left, I would want Emma so much. But, I would have to make a choice that Emma would also chose."

He turned to me with an evil glare in his eyes, his knuckles white gripping the door handle. "That's the thing, lass, I'm a selfish pirate." With that he closed the door stomping out of the apartment. I could hear his steps as he went. With a little shake I went to the coffee pot and poured me a cup. How could she love him? He was in no possession of goodness. She embodies everything good and he is definition of diabolical. He makes it seem like I want Emma to be the sacrifice, I don't want it, but, she would want to give herself for the town. I think I know my own daughter. I wouldn't want her to go, but what choice would we have? She has uncontrollable magical powers that could endanger everyone's lives and she knows it. The town is over 60 people and Emma is just one, I have to make the smart choice. No matter how much it hurts inside.

Henry.

I ran out of the auditorium as soon as the bell rang. I wanted to get home to my book since Moms got me searching the book for a sacrifice, which is pretty cool even though I haven't decided what I wanted to call the operation this time. I raced to the diner, getting there just in time for the hot apple pie to come out the oven.

I sat at a booth and pulled out the story book. Granny came over to my table. "Apple pie?" She asked me in a amused voice. "And hot cocoa with cinnamon." I injected happily.

"Sugar, sugar and more sugar, that's a wonderful diet. " She said sarcastically as she wrote it down and went to the counter to cook. I flipped the book in hand, knowing I wasn't familiar with the Atlantis story, yet, I still knew it would be in the book. The bell jingled above the door and I didn't bother looking up from my book until two men, who I hadn't seen before, passed me. One was a fat man, his face was bright red, and he was constantly pulling at the collar of his button up shirt. He smirked a sly grin that could put hair on your chest. Then hunching over to readjust his back I caught sight of the second stranger who was a very tall and thin man. He walked in with a blue suit, and biting his fingernails, as his eyes shifted around the room like darts.

"What it be boys?" Granny said, as they approached her.

The fat one laughed at her, as if he found her question funny. "One roommmmm." He drawled, his voice similar to a sarcastic school mate.

The tall one poked him in the rib and the squat one moaned. "Uh..uh.." The long one said talking very fast and nervously. "One...of your...uh... If..so..a...room?" He stuttered through the whole sentence, with his eyes darting around after each word.

Granny gave them a hard look, her eyes narrowed. "Follow me." I found myself thinking how there was something oddly familiar about those two strange characters as I watched them follow Granny through a door.

"Weird, right?" Ruby said placing the food in front of me. I had suddenly lost all my appetite.

"Who are they?" I asked her.

"No idea." She replied, turning to stare at the door the disappeared through. "Just came into town last night. A lot of people are coming out of no where. I hope someone has a plan to stop this."

"Oh, we got a plan." I boasted happily as I patted the book. She smiled and moved back to the counter. I studied the book for a few minutes before I decided to take a break and check my watch. 8 o clock. I still had time before curfew. I walked into the hotel section of Granny's and noticed how quiet it was right now. The whole town was starting to shut down about this time. Unless your a villain, this is your time to get up. I took a seat in the hallway.

"I told you that this would happen!" I heard my mom yell from down the hall. Getting up I moved to the source of the yelling, a slightly closed door. I figured mom must be on the phone with someone.

"Well, we have to take care of the problem. David, you saw what she did today."

I could barely hear David's voice on the phone as he replied. "You are not laying a hand on my daughter!" He said firmly through the line, anger coating his voice. Emma. What's going on with Emma? I eyed the crack in the door, watching as mom started pacing the room with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Charming, I'm not gonna touch Miss Swan, but if you don't do something about the problem I will take matters into my own hands. " She ordered before she hung up the phone and turned around so fast I didn't have time to move.

She stared at me surprised, her face softening. "Henry." I took off down the hall without a second thought. "Henry!" She yelled. I didn't turn around, I just kept running while her and David words pounded through my head. She's gonna hurt my mom. I ran all the way home.

"Hello, Henry." Mary Margaret said cheerfully. Stomping up the stairs, I didn't say a word to her and the second I was in my room, fell on my stomach on top of my bed, hands tucked under my chin.

I stared at the small fish tank. "Hey Nemo." I said to the clown fish, before grabbing my comic book and beginning to read with little interest.

"Henry," I heard Regina say quietly as she opened my door, I didn't turn to look at her. "Your gonna hurt my mom." I said defensively as I flipped forcefully through my comic.

"No Henry, your mother is going to hurt herself. " she sat on the edge of the bed I sat up, facing her.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. She sighed. "Miss Swan, has some new powers that are very much out of control." "Why don't you you train her?" I asked.

"Henry, it's not as simple as my magic. She won't be able to control herself if her emotions get in the way." She took my hand, her eyes looking into mine. "We are trying to stop her before she endangers her life or anyone else"

I stood up, pulling my hand away from her like she burnt me. "She is not dangerous. She would never hurt anyone."

She stood up to meet me. "We will find a solution. " She said softly, before kissing my forehead. "We are doing everything to save her."

I hugged her fast around her stomach, taking her by surprise. "Thank you." I smiled at her. She left me in my room to my comics. I shivered, suddenly aware of how cold I was. I reached to lock the window and saw ice building up on the window. I pulled at the window. It was frozen hard. But, I just locked it. Something strange is happening in Storybrooke. I flipped the book open to villains with cold powers, staring at the book. Operation snow leopard in action.

Emma

"Wow. That's, a... uh." I stared at the tower of books containing incantations. "A lot of books."

Belle shook her head, seeming amused and disappointed. "You should have seen my old library, so many books, it was wonderful." She nodded, smiling at me dreamily, as if lost in the memory.

I smiled. "Which book got all my answers?"

She handed me a large ancient book. "I believe this is the one." She said before she picked up a different book for herself. "I shall read this one."

Her eyes danced with the promise of a new story. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." I replied. With a nod of the head she ran over to a coffee pot.

I turned over the pages of my tome. "It's crazy to see people actually so into this stuff." I said as I read off a spell's ingredient list 'Feed a left pink finger to a a blue glowing crocodile'.

She brought the tea to the table. "Well, I have, from experience, heard of people performing these actions." She laughed. "Some folks even go so far as ask what they are doing wrong. " From these I would have to go with idiocy, but that is my guess. I closed the book glancing at Belle. She seemed very strong-willed. Not at all scared of a person, like Gold. A strong fragile creature with delicate features.

"Belle, was Gold with you last night?"

She frowned. "No, he had to take care of some business with my father. " she eyed me cautiously. "Why?" She was obviously not naive when it came to what Gold was doing.

"Ruby saw Gold in the cemetery with someone she couldn't remember. "

She got up to get some sugar, not turning to look at me. "I don't know, I was at home all night of course I did pass the mayor, Grumpy, and Captain Hook. " I tapped at my chin. I have my suspicions, but none of them will hold water.

"Thank you." I replied vaguely. "I have to go." I went out back walking towards the cemetery. I checked the general appearance. I spotted Neal's grave before anything else. I noticed how fresh mud surrounded the spot. I touched it the surface feeling how dry the top was and underneath was wet, meaning that it hadn't been long. I walked to the oak tree that Ruby said Gold had been at. Their was definitely something marked in the tree. Similar to a blunt object striking it. Whether it's from Gold or someone else I couldn't tell. I stepped around the tree feeling as something crunched under foot. Looking down, I notice it to be a watch. Wait! This watch it's to familiar. Greg! It's Greg's watch. Why would Gold have this? I knew that Whale's had the watch, and suddenly it all made sense. That's the person who Ruby covered for. She didn't want me to question him. That's why he wasn't at the hospital when my arm was singed.

"That is the first thing thing I'm going to do. Tell someone" I turned around and there was Whales, standing behind me. His eyes boring into the grave.

"I'm here. I know the drill." He paused looking up at me. "Gold brought me here at about 8 o'clock. He told me to dig here and I did."

"Why?" I asked him cautiously, watching as his jaw tightened.

"I can't erase the past, but I know I can't get through the day without thinking of it. Gold would take those memories the ones that burden me even in my sleep." I glanced at Neal's grave, thinking of how broken I felt knowing he was gone. He had meant so much to me. "You agreed with Gold to dig up his grave! What for?" I pressed at him, trying to avoid any involuntary tears

"A necklace!" He shouted, stepping back from me when he saw how furious I was. "Some necklace with remaining power in it from the original body from the dark one." I touched the swan necklace that Neal had given me. I know now that I was never letting him take this from me.

\- The darkness is slowly swallowing this town as they are starting to feel my freeze. Haha, weak bodies with no use to this town. Stronger, I'm getting so much more powerful everyday, tomorrow I will be ready to make my strike on this town. Their defenses will be weakened, their people dead. Stretching my now mobile arm. I think of how I must thank my master, then murder his soul that had brought me here. The temperature is slowly dropping. They will never know how intentional it all is before their time has run out. Each person relies on the town leaders to solve all their petty problems. They will see me coming well before all of those stupid leaders will. The snow started tumbling from the sky, turning into the perfect backdrop for the murder that will bring this whole town to there knees

PLEASE,PLEASE PLEASE, keep the reviews coming. You all don't even know how much they encourage me. Thank you crazy, dreamers and believers in something that started this little magic glow in me to write an OUAT fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has been following me this far. This chapter has been building for a long time, I hope to do the justice that Emma deserves for this moment. Please, please, please, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU! **

**Thank for keeping with me.**

I don't own anything

David.

The air is so cold now. After the last few days the temperature has dropped dramatically, leaving everything and everyone with a hard case of frost bite. I pulled out a new black coat, brought to me just for the sole purpose of days like today. Snow walked out the laundry room with a large amount of folded clothes in a wicker basket. I smiled knowing this is all I want in my life a family, a best friend in my wife, and a beautiful daughter and son.

"Coffee?" I asked holding out a steaming cup to Mary Margaret.

"Well, don't mind if do." She smiled at me. She took a sip and sighed. "David, are you sure that what we are doing is the right thing for Emma?"

I glanced away from her at the bird in the window. The bird has a free life, he can do whatever he wants. Travel to lands unknown, stretch his wings to the world. I would want that for Emma, just like i want that for Neal.

"I don't know." My right hand brought the cup to my mouth.

"Should we really be listening to Regina?" Snow moaned. "After all, we did choose to save the kingdom, when Emma was a baby. David, I don't want to make that choice again. "

I reached out and hugged her warmly. "There is always a way to save them both."

She smiled up at me. "How did you get to be such a wonderful husband?"

I grinned back at her. "I'm charming, it comes in the job description. "

Emma had already awakened and gone to the station for the day. So I decided to take the morning to go with Mary Margaret to the park with Neal. We walked around the green pond, with Neal swinging his arms around at various insects passing in the sky. I smiled down at him. Reaching in the stroller I pulled him up into my arms for the first time in forever.

"Hey little guy." I cooed to the infant. I looked up and for the first time I saw Snow watching me with Neal. A small part of me is sure that she will rip the child from my arms. Then the other part says that she is happy with me and him.

She walked up and pulled the blanket over his head. "Everyday with him I know we are making the right choice. I can't destroy everyone's happy ending for Emma."

I nodded for the moment I agreed. The only way to keep life as it is is to keep Emma's powers away. She may even thank us for eliminating things so awful (like Hook).

"We need to talk to Regina." I said.

We both stared out at the pond in silence for a moment.

"What the hell-" I started then stopped. Before my eyes i watched to see the pond from the very center crackle out in spider web ice, spreading and freezing the whole pond over. The small circle expanded out towards the edges until it stopped at the edge of water. I glanced at Mary Margaret and we realized what we had to do.

"We have to get to Regina. Now" she said urgently.

Regina

I twirled my wrist, stretching out the cramp in my writing hand from signing all the documents for protection shelters in Storybrooke. Soon the whole town will be a faint magic guarded shelter. Sounds of echoing laughter of children came from outside.

"Shut off." I hissed rubbing my forehead. So happy and innocent just like Rollin they can never understand the pain that will accompany them into adulthood. I opened the mahogany drawer reaching into pulling out the spell. I know very well that Swan is a high candidate for the crystal. She took away my happy ending and she expects me not to retaliate. I need my revenge. She took everything from me just like her mother. First Snow White with Daniel and next Miss Swan with Robin Hood. I swear that destruction of my eternal happiness only comes from that family.

"Testy, testy are we today." Gold says as he strops into the room. He stood to claim his domain taking in every movement. "What, the innocent children remind you of the unfortunate future with the bandit?"

"What do you want?" I snarled at him, striding to stand in front of the desk, knowing he can't judge me here. This is my castle.

"Oh, it's very simple deary." He moved to face me dead on. "If this spell is to take place I want a part in it."

I laughed cynically. "What makes you think that we will include you? It's not like we need your magic."

He began to circle me hobbling his way around with strict determination. "That's the thing deary." He smiled wickedly. "You are going to use Emma as the sacrifice."

"I am not." I replied angrily.

He shrugged. "You can't do the spell without her, but not because of her magic. But because she is the only one the crystal will accept. "

I moved back away from him. "What does this have to do with you?" I asked him.

"Ah you see, you will need me to supply the extra magic, I'm the only other person in Storybrooke strong enough to help you."

I stepped back around to the desk. He backed me into a corner and he knows it. I sat down staring down at the desk, I felt his shadow lean over me when he whispered into my ears. "It's about time villains take the stage and get the happy ending. It all begins with the end of Emma Swan."

I grinned wickedly. "Well Gold, you have yourself a deal. We are taking care of it today.

Belle

I sweep the remainder of the dust off the floor. Dumping the dirt away I surveyed the tiny shop. I'm proud of the work I have done here and I can't help but smile. I have dusted, wiped scrubbed and swept this filthy place. The bell rang in the shop.

"Rumple." I said keeping in mind what I know from Emma about him going to the cemetery the other night.

"Good evening Belle." He planted a kiss on my cheek making me stiffened. He noticed immediately. "Come now." He asked curiously. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I waved off. The phone in his pocket buzzed off. He opened it but not before I could see the name.

"Whales." I whispered.

"What is it dear?" He asked me.

"Just me." I said quickly. "Talking to myself. Did Emma get everything she needed?"

He eyed me very curiously before touching my arm in a concerned gesture. "I believe so. Belle?"

"I'm sorry." I finished him off. "All these books with the spell that I have to read they just have me a bit down."

He nodded satisfied with my answer. "Well then, maybe you should rest."

" I will." I replied smiling meekly before pulling away and going to the back of the shop. Pulling out my own phone I left a text to Ruby.

(Belle) Whales. He was with gold.

It only took her a moment to reply.

(Ruby) Thank you.

I shut the device and grabbed the inventory list. Reaching for the first box,i look down to see that whatever he needed wasn't in it. If he so much as moved a hair in one of these boxes I will know, and forever he will not hear the end of this. He stepped into the back flicking the display light on. He is thinking I can see it. He is working on something turning every answer every possibility over in his complex mind.

"Rumple." I asked cautiously. Ripping him from the world he imagined, he turns his intense eyes on me. "You would never lie to me would you?"

He seemed puzzled but quickly recovered. "Of course, my dear" he lied so well I might have believed him if the corner of his mouth didn't twitch.

I took a seat and began to repair my scarfs. Whatever he is lying about I will find out.

Hook.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. My bloody mind has been hearing the irritating mental sounds for too long. This town feels like a day in waiting for something disastrous. Staring out the inn window rain could be felt, nay something cold powerful. Snow. Spring is here and ice is present. Ice is a cruel game. A flint of golden hair crossing the roadway catches my eye. Her red jacket pulled snug, her hair pushed back by the wind. Leaning on the window sill I study her face, her eyes mainly. So beautiful. She is on a hunt and you could see it, a strong predator seeking her prey. I watched her until she crossed the street and I could see her no more. I dressed in my casual attire, admiring my original garments hanging inside the closet. I sighed, the old pirate has to abandon the vintage pieces. A small vibrate feel came from my jacket pocket. I reached in a pulled out the bloody talking brick, pressing the talk button.

"This is your Captain speaking." I said cockily.

"Wow, okay." Emma laughed, music to me. "You have never even been on a plane."

I smirked. "Love, you couldn't drag me, rum drunk onto that flying contraption." What nonsense is she speaking? Im wounded that she doesn't know me better.

"Alrighty." She moved on from that conversation. I mentally heard a horseless carriage being manipulated. Where is she going now? "Killian, meet me at the apartment, we are putting this spell to rest and your apart of it."

I laughed jovially. "Aye, Swan, when am I not in the middle of your affair will be a dark day in the underworld."

"You enjoy this too much." She returned.

"Aye lass, I seek to much pleasure from being in your existence." I smirked at that and she clicked her device off. I stared at the ringing bell thing for sometime.

"Well, I believe I set that one off." I grinned like the devil at that.

"Hello lad." I remarked to Henry standing outside the door of his apartment.

"Hook," he said looking up at me.

"Is there some reason to stand outside the chamber?"

He stared at the block of wood with bleak eyes. "Something is going to happen. You told me a pirate knows the sea, he can sense a change in the winds. I feel it."

I puffed out a breath. Knowing that telling the boy about how I feel a similar change of winds would not help. My instincts haven't been tested in this new town.

"The only thing that really frightens me at this particular moment in time is your mother in a rage." I grabbed the knob. "Which I am sure has an eruptive atmosphere. "

I opened the door. The prince glared at me and I smirked, something to make his day a little more memorable. Emma walked up reaching for a hug. I had to smile at the prince over her shoulder one more time. I can't resist to damage his pride.

She pulled back and sent a side smile to me. "Thank you for coming. I'm not sure how this will pan out and i can use the moral support."

I grasped her hand fingers entwined together. Delicate and strong.

"You know I would be here any hour Swan."

She smiled and moved to the room. Other than Oh Prince of perfect, her mother, Henry, the Fairy and Belle are all in attendance.

Emma stepped into the center of the room and everyone got silent like a lamb. All eyes directed admiring and awaiting her orders.

"Look, everyone." She said with a firm determination. "We brought some of you here because, I want to say that the protection spell will not be completed. "

Grumbling and an angry word or two was murmured. Her armor, not even dented by their words.

Charming jumped into the center. "We know that this spell is suppose to save the town, but at what measure, we are uncertain."

She touched his arm to stop him, she could handle it on her own. "What David is saying is that as dangerous as this town is an all powerful deathly crystal is not our answer."

Her mother sat at the edge of the room. I took the chair beside her. She wore a very unpleasant scorn, one for my presence and one for their speech.

"No favor in the legislation." I downed a glass of punch. Ah, very much lacks rum.

She snorted. "You wouldn't understand protecting someone. But this town will crumble without a spell to protect it."

I leaned forward. "I may know a thing or two lass, about guarding matters of close to my heart, such as Emma. This, in my humble opinion, is the best choose"

"You let your first real love die at the hands of Rumplestiltskin." She hissed. "Don't talk about your love. You have this delusion that replacing Emma with her will make her your new love, your lying to her and to yourself "

I hissed like a venomous snake into her ear. "You chose this town over your daughter. Stay happy with your virtuous choose."

I got up. Emma just finished the last of the question and walked over to me. "Why wasn't the witch here today?"

She stared at me. "I won't tell Regina until tomorrow. She will probably explode or something."

"Probably for the best love." i remarked.

Her small beeper went off close to her pocket. She flipped the contraption open. "Trouble at the line. Says the ice is causing trouble." she read out to me.

Her father came up to her. "Emma, do you have this? I'm just going to finish up with Belle."

She nodded. "it's routine. I can handle this." He kissed her forehead and left her with me.

Henry came around staring at me. "Hey, I'm starving."

I roughed up his hair. "Aye, the lad has a pirates stomach. "

She laughed. "Okay kid, we can go to the diner after I check out the line. "

They began to walk off when she turned to me. "Killian, are you coming?"

"Aye." It's the only word I could say she just pulled me along. We got into the car Henry gave me the shotgun. Whatever in the bloody hell that means. Emma drove down the street flipping the sirens on. I started to see something flicker before it became obvious her arm it went bright red hot like a burn on the other side. Then the front lights on the streets flicked. She cringed openly.

"Emma, love."

My sentence was cut off by the contraption behind us bumping us up backwards..

Henry spun around. "What is going on?"

"Hang on." She shifted the gears and swerved to the right. The car made the swerve then all of a sudden it left turned around. It was bizarrely speeding. When we finally turned around it was to late, a large tree laid on the ground. She hit the breaks and immediately I felt the impact and braced for it.

"Emma!" I yelled. Her body slammed into the front part of the helm. She hit the window with a sickening crunch and fell back Into my lap her head gushing blood on to my jeans.

"911. We have an emergency! " Henry wailed. I turned to survey the boy. Other than a few minor scrapes and his panic, like me, he was fine. Looking at Emma's head her hair matted already with her blood i pulled off my jacket, and pressed it to the corner of her head. I felt so helpless watching her unconscious in a unreachable sleep.

"My mom is losing a lot of blood. " Henry said frantically, his voice oddly distant through my haze of panic.

Suddenly I felt it and without warning. Her body got as cold as ice. I screamed at her pleading with all my heart.

"Wake up. Please please wake up Emma!" With tears forming in my eyes I moved her head over but she didn't respond.

i pulled the door open and lifted her out of the car, laying her gently on the ground. Henry ran up, wrapping a hand on her frozen hand. I held her body up right.

"Mom, they are coming for you just hold on. Hold on." He realized the cold in her hand. He looked at me and dropped her hand.

"She's dead."

"Henry." I tried to soothe the boy, but i knew he was far too intelligent.

"My mom is dead."

I laid her down completely and wrapped my arms around Henry. Tears flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks. I have near openly hugged the boy. We shared something here that now one will ever know as we watched her die.

Moments later I walked free of the sight, in fear my stomach would be emptied. I saw her blood on my hands and nauseousness erupted over me. I screamed out into the forest.

"You bastard!" I yelled into the wind. I don't know who the bastard is, but I know there is one.

This song is the inspiration for this whole scene it describes the way they are feeling better then I can.

kodaline- all I want.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

David

"Hello, this is Mary Margaret." she said into the line, there was a long pause. "Yes, we will be there," she hung up and looked at me.

"Who was that?"

She frowned, "Dr. Whales." My teeth gritted together. I won't ever forgive him and if he crosses my path I will run a sword through him. "He says that he wants us to come to the town line." I'm puzzled.

"Emma's at the line, she said she would handle it." I stated.

"He didn't give me many details." her confusion evident on her face. "David, do you think something is wrong?"

I shook my head. Emma would have called or at least Henry. The pirate wouldn't have called even if he knew how to. We popped into the car and drove towards the line. The truck gave a small skid to the right.

"David, be careful there is a lot of ice," she readjusted the car seat for Neal. Having my eyes fixed on the road, I saw the blue lights then the red lights of an ambulance. A small crowd stood around with just enough people so I can't see what was going on.

"Mary Margaret, you should see this." She turned around to face the scene ahead. A grim look passed over her calm face.

"Emma!" She whispered at the scene in shock.

Emma could have done this with her magic. I scanned the crowd wondering where Henry is. I slammed the door and walked towards the scene.

"Henry!" I yelled.

Mary Margaret moved through the crowd, handing Neal to Granny.

"Henry! Henry!" She shouted out in the crowd.

Henry tore through the crowd running straight into my middle, wrapping his arms around me in tears. I leaned down holding his face.

"Henry, what's going on?"

He is in a panic. "Something happened to us on the road the ice..." His words broken and towards the end of the sentence were barely audible.

Snow walked up, staring at me, asking what happened? Where's Emma and Hook? We moved from Henry, the towns folks stared at us. Watching, waiting for what? A reaction to something we don't know.

In the distance I could see the back of the pirate leaning on the ground. I pushed to the spot he was at when Grumpy held me back.

"You don't want to see her like this, " he said solemnly. Holding his hat in his hands.

"Get out of my way." Mary Margaret fought her way through, I followed behind, hesitant.

I seized up inside and out. Down on the ground with equipment wrapped around her. Her whole being blue from the bruising and burns on her arms. Blood, all along her hair and down her clothes. Her eyes closed, lips closed in a peaceful sleeping state. Hook, held her hand close to his face, tears fell on her hand. Emma! My child, my daughter. How little I know about you and how much I care.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, without lifting his eyes from her. "An important bond has been severed here. "

From his kneeling position. He placed his forehead to her chest to either hear a heartbeat our just to feel her close. His shoulders heaved forward in a wrenching sob. Snow jumped into my arms at the sight, crying on my shirt.

"Is.. She.. Is..?" She fought her emotions as the tears fell.

"I've been waiting on a hellish doctor." Hook rose his voice. "They bloody don't care."

Henry stared at him. Hook is crumbling, fighting his manly pride against his tears. He noticed Henry's staring and quieted down some, curling closer to Emma. In a safety net, that is her to him.

"I'm sorry, lad, I cared for your mother very much. "Henry shook his head.

"It's okay, I know how much you love her it's a sign of true love to feel the pain with the other."

He gently readjusted her head. "Aye, nothing I desire nothing more than to see her awaken."

A dark car striped in silver, gleaming with royalty and power approached us. Severe tracks marked the pavement when he skid to a stop.

A cane and then a body stepped from the car. Gold! Who called Gold? Whales ran up to the car, whispering something into his ear. Snow sat down on the pavement staring mournfully at her daughter, in absolute shock. She touched Emma's other hand, a general look of surprise crossed her face.

"She is so cold." Her breath came in rasp, I laid

a hand on her shoulder.

"She is a Charming, we always survive," I replied with a small amount of confidence that wavered when I looked at Emma's face.

"Except for when you die." Gold returned.

Walking up to Emma Hook shielded her away.

"Take one more bloody step, crocodile, and I will run a hook through your already dead heart."

Gold knelt down, giving one good look at her broken body before rising to his feet and returning in the direction of his car.

"There's nothing I can do anyway. "

"What do mean?" Snow asked puzzled.

He took a deep breath ready for the dramatics.

"Emma is dead."

My stomach dropped, the world I lived in felt like it was swimming. Instantly I could feel the light leaving and the darkness taking over. An hour ago my daughter, my wonderful beautiful daughter Emma was alive and happy. The grim group with weary faces all around us slowly pulled their hats off one by one. She was a hero, an adventurer, princess and savior. Good never dies, it just doesn't.

Hook placed her head on the ground. He pulled up frozen all over, stepping back from the scene in a glazed over atmosphere. He snarled at Gold and walked to the back of the crowd, disappearing.

"Mom!" Henry cried. I held his arm, not letting him get closer.

"Step back Henry!" I commanded.

Tearing falling down his face, his face inside his hands. "Mom," he whispered, broken with his tears. "Please come back."

Whales stepped forward with a long cotton sheet. Slowly, he pulled the white sheets over her head. Draping the white over her made it feel final. The end of an era. Snow erupted into tears, sobs racking her body. My own eyes wet, but she can't be dead she just can't. I will never accept this.

I know what I have to do. Find some magic. Magic can save her.

"Snow." I walked up to her.

She stopped crying looking up at me with her large eyes, blinking profusely.

"We need a spell, a potion, something, and fast before we lose her."

She pulled herself up, determination in her eyes. The sadness being replaced by hope "Yes, let's go."

She followed me to the car. "We are going to save you, Emma." she whispered to the body covered in white sheet.

Ashley

"Come on, you can do it," I encouraged my daughter as she moved a foot forward. She stumbled and I caught her up by her chubby little arms. I smiled at her, the front door opened and she turned, picking up at the sound.

"I'm home," Sean called out to me, shutting the door behind him. He walked in and kissed my cheek. I gestured a wave with the baby's hand.

"Daddy's home."

"Dad-dee." She broke into two syllables.

He picked her up and tossed her into the air before showering her with a face full of kisses.

"Sean, be careful you're gonna drop her."

He gave me a smile turning her upright. "I won't drop my daughter." He tickled her stomach and she giggled.

Water drops hit the floor and I readjusted the cooking pan. I wish we had the money to give her a good home. One with hot water, no holes in the roof, unbroken windows and substantial heating. Sean touched the bottom of my chin tilting my head up into a kiss.

"Just a couple more weeks in this place and I swear we will have something grand."

I laughed, "Okay."

He broke into a smile. "I promise."

"Yes."

"Yes, I do,"he replied. Alex leaned across him, playing with his wedding band with curious eyes.

"Do you want to put her to bed or shall I?" I asked him. He cradled the toddler.

"I want to spend some time with her, do you mind?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm just going to finish these dishes."

He left me alone in the room with the only sound being the the water droplets falling or the sloshing of dishes. I scrubbed on the corners and rinsed away the suds. Sean had been making an effort to be as much apart of Alexandra's life as I am. Even with his long days out at work, he crams for time with her. The floor creaked behind me, I laughed.

"Sean, what are doing?" There wasn't any other sound. I turned around, dead silence. No one was there. The place appeared as quiet and serene as before the only sounds that could be heard is the beat of the water droplets hitting a pan. I turned back around to the dishes. Two old boney withered hands wrapped around my upper arms. Dropping the glass it shattered and I let out a scream that was quickly covered by a cloth. Kicking at the cabinets, I was ready to run away. The intruder yanked my ear. Whispering horrible words to me.

"Today is your last day."

I cried against the cloth. Alex, Sean, I can't leave them. I love them too much.

"Please, let me go." I pleaded against the cloth. He didn't take notice instead he dragged me from the house and into a car. I felt my strength fading fast from the putrid smell on the rag, I was tied up and laid against a tool box, grease stained rags and a large worn down rubber tire. Something pinched my foot. I moved to get a better look when I saw a frightening long knife dipped into blood. My heart is raging at top speed. My eyes closing so fast. I could just hear the soft call of Sean's voice.

"Ashley? Ashley!" The calls were the last thing I heard before I took a long sleep on the grimy truck floor.

Rumple

Walking away from the scene of complete unprecedented events. Tragic! Oh, well, they will recover soon enough. The Charmings are still young they can have another public nunciense to society, a child.

"Really, we can't do anything for her." Whales stuttered out.

"Fool," I leaned in. Because of her untimely death I am forced to find that necklace on my own without any knowledge of its keepsake. I slipped into the front seat of my car. This town is already feeling the wrath of the absence of a protection spell. Of course, since the one person who shut down the spell, because it was too dangerous is dead. Nothing will stop me from using the Hero's death to sway the people into fear. I drove into the library parking lot. Belle planned to met me for a small gathering of books. Pushing the doors wide with grandeur I put on a solemn face. The savior is dead. We must all publicly mourn the loss of someone so popularly over acclaimed.

"Belle, have you heard the tragic news?" I say already knowing she has not. She looked up immediately in fear.

"I just came from the house of David and Mary Margaret, what could have happened?"

I paused for the dramatic effect to give her a second.

"Emma swan is dead."

"What!" She yelled in confusion. "You're lying."

I grabbed her hand. "I wish I was, she is the mother of my grandson. She does mean something to me."

Tears started to roll down her face. My heart froze at the site, she is heartbroken, I never expected this effect on her, that the savior's passing would cause her so much pain. I held her in a hug.

"There, there." I soothed. "She may be saved." I won't to tell her that it is a hopeless cause, better to let the crushing reins of the evitable do this.

"Really?" Belle sniffles wiping her eyes.

"Yes," I smiled at her. "If something magical could have killed her then we can use something magical to save her."

She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "How did this happen?"

"By car accident."

She sobbed a bit more. I handed her a small box of tissues with small lions in crowns. Ridiculous.

"I don't see how that could have been caused magic."

"Rest assured, my dear. If there was magic involved I will find it for you. "

She smiled with her tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rumple. I want to help you save her, please tell them. I want to help them" Belle left the library shortly after, eyes streaming with tears. One she was out of sight I pulled down the tales of Grimm halfway from the second shelf. The shelves whirled around me. I quickly stepped into the small opening before it closed. A small hallway presented itself to me. Tapping my cane on the bricks they moved into a new form. Allowing me a small opening to slide a small vial into the slot. Of my many things in the town I have found this to be the one place I am capable of keeping secrets. Taking a short walk down the hall I pushed open a heavy stone door. Moving along the darkness I'm quite familiar with. I reached up, grasping for the lonely light string. I latched on the string, pulling it down and the tiny light bulb clicked on now. Large cardboard boxes lined the room set on the floor and on the small broken up table.

I reached for the box on the table, unfolding the flaps that worn away. The first thing I picked up. His scarf, I barely saw him out the house with it. Raising it to my nose I could still smell the scent of his cologne. A postcard sat on the top. Musically cheery with storybrooke as a destination. A set of car keys, must be a spare to Miss Swan's residence. I turned over another box. The one of Baelfire's, A hand engraved compass. The small shadow box he used on the island. I picked up a small solid gold cufflink. A large creme bow, possibly from a love in the past. The blanket, the brown blanket that I first held Bae in. That time was so different after Milah left, but I had something to live for, I had him. I clenched the fabric to my heart. My hands shaking in emotion.

"My boy." I whispered.

"My boy."

Regina.

"Thank you." I replied severely at Ruby. I sipped from the black coffee. It's deliciously bitter. Flipping the phone on I saw Swans text again,

Swan: I can't go through with the spell. I will discuss the details later.

Of course we aren't doing the spell because of her special request. Her selfish reason of her life before all the others of the town, a typical request from the Charming household. Always for the benefit of themselves. They all went 'Emma, it's too dangerous la la la, blah blah.' Don't even think about the rest of town. I threw the money on the counter. Walking out to my office a crowd of people were gathered out at the door. Beautiful Miss Swan must have told them. Of course, she left me with the mess she made. Taking a long draw of my espresso I glared at them.

"Madam mayor!" Someone screamed out.

"Regina, what about the curse?"

"How can we protect our children?"

I stepped into the doorway. "If you have anymore questions you can direct them to Miss Swan, who is the reason the spell is down. " All of them shared a glance with each other. What is this, some kind of secret joke? They began to walk off slowly and sadly. When Tinkerbell stayed behind, with oddly red doe eyes searching me.

"You don't know?" She asked me, voice cracking slightly.

"Know what?" I replied with agitation over her dramatics.

"Emma's dead!"

I froze. "That's impossible."

She shook her head. "Even the savior isn't safe from what's lurking outside. "

What good would it do if Emma dies now? We can't use her as the sacrifice.

"Well, that is just great," I hissed. A small searing of pain ached in my chest. Maybe she was the epitome of all things evil, but she did mean something to me. I'm not sure what.

Tinker bell came and sat down with me. Putting a comforting hand on mine.

"Does Henry know?"

I sat back. "I don't know, lately Henry has been clinging to Miss Swan since I told him the truth."

She rubbed at her hand uncomfortably.

"I don't want to be a judge, but I am. What happened to Emma is oddly strange, don't you think?"

I watched as another person walked in, looking ready to start an augment with me. I gave him a glare and he cowered back to his newspaper before shooting out the door.

"How did she die?"

"A car accident, she swerved in the ice."

I laughed even in the face of all the turmoil.

"Reckless driving. The savior of all things died over a car accident."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," She tapped her chin. "Then I really thought about it, what if someone else is responsible?"

"In Storybrooke?"

"Yes." She replied. "Think about it, so many villains would be pretty pissed if this spell went through and what if it did."

This thought crossed my mind, maybe there are a lot of things to gain by Swans demise.

"It's just my thoughts." She got up and moved back to the counter to get more coffee. All of that makes since. Villains will go after her and maybe even some heros. No one will fight her face to face. She is the savior for god's sake. Then again no one can prove who killed Miss Swan. Even if someone close to her was the killer.

\- "Time is running out. Come on, boys." Today I have grown the wonderful power of my horrendous voice. These kids are in for a very fun ride. It's going to be a get off, get on stomach churning ride. I took a step. The fade became more prominent. A little more time. My strength is not up to my takeover the world phase. All this waiting time wasting away when these kids are weak and vulnerable. I had to wait so long to claim Emma's soul. Thanks to my little resurrector I'm free to move and take Emma down with me. Since my incompetent minions couldn't take care of it. My claws, they developed nicely in this world. My hair is not to liking. My eyes of a snake haven't changed. Kill or be killed is the game and this whole little backwoods town is about to play sudden death.


End file.
